More Than Partners
by SSEE729
Summary: Oneshots about Sam and Andy and their fun, joking relationship that resembles a little bit more than just partners. Andy decides to play a joke on Sam when he asks her if she's pregant, and ends up surprising herself as well.


_**My second Rookie Blue fanfic, please tell me what you think! This will probably be a bunch of oneshots. But my other story, We're Partners, will be an actual story with chapters **_

Andy and Sam we're driving in the car waiting for a call out and Andy felt slightly awkward. Staff sergeant Best had just told everyone that she and Luke we're engaged and the first person to congratulate her was, of course, Sam Swarek.

Andy understood that things with her and Sam could never be more than what they were now. Sam was her training officer. They couldn't date and they both knew that. But for some reason she felt sad, almost guilty, when Sam shook her hand. Maybe because she knew how hard it must have been for him to do it. If it had been her congratulating Sam on his engagement she wouldn't have been able to do it. _But what am I saying?_ Andy thought to herself. _I love Luke Callaghan. Not Sam. Right? _

Still Andy couldn't help but see something within Sam's eyes when he congratulated her. Some sadness that Sam tried to cover up. Some disappointment. Some guilt at his feelings for her. Sam was like that, so friendly and happy and caring. He had shaken her hand. 'Andy. Way to go. Congratulations.' Sam smiled. That smile. Those dimples. That caring personality. Andy sighed. It was just the way that he had congratulated her. Not even that, it was just that he had congratulated her. Andy didn't expect Sam to. After whatever they had had and Andy could tell that Sam didn't really like Luke. Maybe that was why she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sam cared about Andy. Not just as a partner, but as a friend too.

Andy was just thinking about how awkward it must be for Sam, about how he thought she must be thinking about how awkward it was for him, and that made her feel more awkward. Andy loved Sam, as a friend. Andy didn't want Sam to feel awkward around her and she didn't want to lose that fun, joking, relationship that they had. Andy smiled.

"So you pregnant?" Sam asked casually not even looking at Andy and Andy smiled.

_Typical Sam._ Andy was surprised but laughed. _This'll be fun._ Andy decided to joke with Sam.

"Yea, I am" Andy said trying not to laugh.

Sam stopped short in the road and turned to face Andy. "What!" Sam said quickly. Andy could see the shock in his eyes and his voice wavered. Andy also thought she saw something else too, something that was maybe hurt, or maybe sad, but Sam did a pretty good job trying to cover up whatever it was.

Andy was trying not to laugh. "Yea, I am okay. What?" Andy's cheeks were getting red and she hoped that Sam wouldn't notice.

Sam starred at her for a second and Andy had to bite her tongue. "Seriously?"

Andy shrugged. "Yea. We thought we should get married, you know? Better for the baby."

Andy couldn't tell if Sam was going to yell at her or give her a congratulatory hug. After a few seconds of Sam looking like he was concentrating on what to say, Andy saw a flicker of something that almost resembled sadness. And then he covered it up with that smile of his, just like he did when he congratulated her about her engagement. Andy sighed.

"That's, ugh, that's, great, McNally. That's cool." Sam said in a forced happy voice. "Are you excited? I mean, you probably didn't mean to well,"

"No, we're excited. Yea" Andy said softly. Sam smiled at her and then started to drive again. Andy felt like she should tell him the truth but Sam started to ask her questions.

"So, ugh, how, ugh, how, far, ugh, how far along are you?" Sam asked quickly.

"Ugh about eight weeks" Andy said quickly. "But we don't have to talk"

"No, this is, this, is exciting." Sam said quickly. "Yea, ugh, so should you even be out on a drive?" Sam asked and Andy couldn't help but pick up on the concern he spoke with.

"I'm okay, Sam, really" Andy laughed. "I'm fine."

"Well, I don't want, you know, anything to ugh, happen to you." Sam swallowed. "Or the ugh, the baby." Sam's voice was low and his cheeks were turning red.

Andy felt herself get warm with the way Sam cared about her. And kind of felt bad. Why was she teasing Swarek like this?

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Sam asked in that same forced voice.

"Oh ugh, we don't know yet." Andy said. I should tell him I'm not.

"Oh" Sam said. "Well, when do you, you know, find out the sex?"

"About two weeks" Andy said. "Or three"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Sam asked. Andy noticed that Sam kept fidgeting and that there was definitely a more serious tone.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me." Andy said.

"As long as their a cop?" Sam laughed. Andy laughed with him. Andy loved Sam Swarek's laugh.

"Yea, well . . ." Andy said slowly her face turning red. Andy didn't really know what to say.

"So you nervous?" Sam asked.

"Yea" Andy said. "I'm nervous." But not for the reasons he thought. Andy was nervous that she was playing the joke too long. Andy didn't want to hurt Sam.

"Don't be." Sam said. "You'll be a great mom. And Luke will" Sam paused as if thinking of something and then said in the forced voice, "Luke will be a good dad"

Andy smiled. "Yea, Luke will be a good dad" But as Andy watched Sam driving and talking to her and smiling at her and covering up his feelings Andy couldn't help but think of Sam as the father of her children.

Andy could see Sam running around outside with their kids, picking them up and tossing them in the air, laughing and playing, teaching them how to play poker, telling them about being a cop, telling them jokes. Andy looked at Sam and for a second she thought that maybe he was thinking about it too.

"Yea," Sam said again. "Luke will be a good dad" Sam cleared his throat. Andy felt awkward now. Sam didn't really talk for a few seconds and Andy was sure that he was thinking about what she was, because she was still thinking it as well. Andy couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So ugh, have you told Best yet?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet-"

"Andy, you've got to tell him." Sam said sternly. "You don't want to put yourself in jeopardy."

Andy was a little taken a back by the seriousness of Sam's voice and Andy realized how much he cared about her. Andy loved the way Sam was so chivalrous. Andy smiled. "I know, Sam. I'll tell him after shift."

"Good" Sam nodded. "Cuz, well, you know, that's ugh, that's good."

"Yea" Andy said. Andy was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So ugh, have you thought of any names yet?" Sam asked. Andy noticed the note in his voice again, but Sam coughed, and Andy smiled because she thought Sam was doing so just to hide the note in his voice, and she was right.

"Well if it's a boy, Sam, obviously" Andy laughed. Sam smiled. Andy tried to make a joke to let some of the tension go. But Andy still felt uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was playing the joke on Sam or if it was because she started to feel like maybe she didn't want this with Luke, but with Sam instead.

"I thought so" Sam joked.

"Yea, you know. Sam's a good name." Andy said. Andy hoped that Sam would get the message. Sam's a good name equals I am in love with you.

"I think so." Sam said. "Sam Callaghan" Andy noticed the stress in his voice again. Sam smiled.

Andy was thinking about the name too. But she wasn't thinking about Sam Callaghan. Andy was thinking of Sam Swarek. Sam Swarek Jr. Andy smiled. "It's a really good name. Sam Swarek Jr." Andy said and then realized she'd said it out loud.

"What?" Sam smiled. "Sam Swarek Jr.?" Sam was looking at Andy with that look that always made her smile and Andy couldn't think of what to say. What she wanted to say was. Yes, Sam Swarek Jr. I'm not pregnant. I don't want to marry Luke. I love you, Sam. I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you, Sam. I want to have a Sam Swarek Jr. But she didn't.

"You know, for your kid one day" Andy said quickly.

"Yea, maybe" Sam said somewhat sadly.

"Do you want kids?" Andy asked.

"Yea, I do" Sam said and Andy looked at him. "I know, I know, weird. Me, Sam Swarek wanting to have kids. Everyone thinks I'm not the type or I wouldn't want kids"

"I don't think that" Andy said. "I think you'd be a great dad" Andy said thinking about the kids that she wanted to have with Sam Swarek. "You'd be great, Sam"

"Thanks, Andy" Sam said and something about the way Sam said her first name made Andy smile. "Just gotta meet the right girl, I guess"

"Yea" Andy said. _Pick me. I love you._ Andy thought to herself. _I know you like me too._

"So I guess we won't be working together for a while." Sam said.

"Desk duty" Andy said.

"Yea, well, I'll make sure we still hang out. I mean, what would Sam Swarek be without his partner? Maybe I'll take some desk shifts when you start to miss me, McNally."

"Yea, right, okay" Andy laughed. "You sure you won't be the one missing me?"

"Of course I'll miss you McNally" Sam said softly. Sam smiled at Andy and then nodded. There was such genuineness in his tone and Andy couldn't help but smile. Andy really liked Sam and it was when he said things like that she wanted to kiss him.

Andy realized that she'd let this go on way longer than she thought she would and decided it was time to tell Sam the truth. "I'm not pregnant, Sam. I was kidding."

Sam stopped short again. "What! You were kidding!" Sam yelled at her but Andy could see the smile on his lips. Sam sighed and then started to laugh. Andy thought he looked incredibly relieved and then he started to smile. "You got me, McNally. That was a good one."

"You totally fell for it too!" Andy laughed. "You were all – that's great Andy, and I'll help you out with whatever you need, and you'll be a good mom" Andy laughed. "You should have seen your face!" Andy smiled but she felt odd. Andy finally realized something and it's probably not the best thing to realize when you just got engaged. Andy loved Sam. Before she had thought she did, but know she knew she did. Stupid joke, she had meant to play it on Sam, but it turns out she played herself.

"Yea well," Sam laughed. "What was I supposed to say? I thought I was just being nice." Sam sighed in relief. "I wasn't making it up though."

"I know" Andy said. I love Sam. I love Sam. I love Sam.

"Wow, that's a relief." Sam smiled. Andy couldn't tell if he meant that she wasn't going to have kids with Luke or if he wouldn't have to switch partners. Andy assumed it was both, but Sam wouldn't admit that, but she asked anyway.

"Which part?" Andy said. "The part about not having kids with Luke or the part about not having to switch partners?"

Sam looked at her for a second and Andy saw in his eyes that he meant both. It was like Sam was trying to tell Andy that it was both with his eyes and she conveyed that she understood with _her _eyes. But of course they weren't able to say anything out loud.

"The part about not having to switch partners of course" Sam said.

"Of course" Andy said with a nod. Andy and Sam looked at each other and they both understood what the other was trying to say. Sam liked Andy. But Andy was marrying Luke. Andy didn't want to marry Luke. Andy wanted to marry Sam. Andy wanted to have kids with Sam. And Sam wanted to have kids with Andy. The Sam Swarek Jr slip wasn't referring to Sam's kids with some other woman, it was referring to Sam's kids with Andy. But, Sam was her training officer.

"Of course" Sam said smiling sadly.


End file.
